


Nero is returned a kid

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero wakes up, finding out his body his returned the same of when he was a kid. Kyrie is surprised to see him in that state, but at the same time she helps Nero to find a solution. And so, they end up to ask Dante and Vergil a help.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nero is returned a kid

**Author's Note:**

> Broken english alert

* * *

Nero woke up, as always, at the seven o'clock in the morning.  
He stood up and,still asleep a bit, he walked to go to the bathroom.  
Once he was there,he looked at his reflection and he noticed something that made him scare. His body was return at when he was eight.

" _No,no,no!_ "

Nero couldn't understand how that was possible.   
Obviously, Nero's scream made Kyrie worried who ran to him.

" _Nero! What did happen?_ "

But when Kyrie saw Nero in that state she was both surprised and a little confused.

" _Nero?_ "

Nero was surprised to see Kyrie and he was scared that she saw him in that state.

" _Please, Kyrie. Don't look at me._ ", Nero said covering his face with his left hand.

But Kyrie didn't care if Nero was return a kid. Sure,she was surprised but it was because of the first impression. After all, she would never expected such a surprise.  
So,she knelt and hugged Nero tightly who a little embarrassed, blushed.

" _Don't worry, Nero. It's just like old time._ "

" _Kyrie..._ "

Then,she looked at Nero in his eyes a little confused because she didn't know what to do.

" _This's a good problem,though. Do you know how it happened?_ "

Nero shook his head.

" _I don't have the slightest idea. Unfortunately._ "

Then Nero started to cry. His kid nature was taking over.

" _Kyrie...I don't want to remain a kid for the rest of my life._ "

Kyrie caressed Nero's head,softly. To calm him down.

" _Nero, don't worry. We'll find a solution._ ", Kyrie replied to him smiling.

" _Are you...sure?_ ", Nero said drying his eyes.

" _Of course. To be honest, I think Dante could help us. But before,I need to give you some clothes of your size._ "

And so, Kyrie went to the orphans' bedroom and, without waking them up,she took some clothes for Nero.  
She came back in the bathroom,but Nero was disappeared.

" _Where did he go?_ "

Kyrie went in the kitchen where she saw Nero having breakfast.  
Kyrie could breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Nero,you gave quite a scare to me. Do you know?"_

" _I'm sorry. It's just I wanted to be a little more independent._ "

But Kyrie couldn't bear a grudge against his love, especially now that he was returned a kid.  
And so,she ruffled Nero's hair.

" _Don't worry, Nero. I was joking._ "

But Nero knew it was his fault.

" _Nah. But you're right. I should have told you. It's just I'm returning a kid completely and this is upsetting me._ "

Kyrie could only imagine what Nero has been through.

" _Nero, do you want to talk with your father about this?_ "

" _What for? I don't think he will accept to see me in this state and he won't be able to give me an advice neither._ "

" _But if you don't do, you'll never know his reaction._ "

Kyrie was right and Nero took Kyrie's advice to heart.

" _Alright. I will._ "

" _Nero, I have to say Nico we will go to Dante._ "

But Nero was scared at the idea that Nico found out he was returned a kid because of her reaction.

" _Please,Kyrie. Don't tell her anything. I don't want she make fun of me._ "

" _Don't worry, Nero. I will tell her a little lie._ ",Kyrie replied winking.

" _Thank you, Kyrie._ "

" _In the meanwhile, why don't you dress? I'll leave you the clothes on the chair._ "

And so,while Kyrie went to warn Nico, Nero dressed and when both were ready they head towards Dante's office.  
After a little while,Nero and Kyrie managed to arrive at their destination.  
Of course,Nero was worried a lot. He didn't want his family saw him in that state.

" _Kyrie,I'm a little scared. I don't feel to see them._ "

" _Don't worry, Nero. I'm next to you._ "

And so, bolstering himself,Nero went inside the office accompanied by Kyrie.

Of course,when Dante and Vergil saw him where totally astonished. They didn't expect to see Nero so young and little.

" _No,wait. Is that you, Nero?_ "

" _C'mon,Dante. Don't look at me in that way. Don't you never see a child?!_ "

Nero was bothered because he didn't stand who looked at him like he was something strange.

" _Of course. But you looks like your father when he was your age._ "

Then Dante turned to his brother.

" _Hey, Vergil. Now you're sure that Nero is your son._ ",Dante said laughing.

" _Shut up, Dante!_ "

But Vergil was really surprised of their similarity and,a little,he cared about his son.

" _Nero,how do you feel?_ "

" _Well... despite my body, I don't feel anything strange except that sometimes my kid attitude take over. And when it happened is really annoying._ "

But Vergil didn't reply, quite the opposite. He started to think about the situation.

" _Listen,does one of you two know someone who could bring me at my age?_ "

But,unfortunately,Dante didn't know anyone with such powers.

" _I'm sorry,Nero. But I don't know anyone who can help us in this thing._ "

After that answer,Nero started to act up.

" _I don't want to stay a child for the rest of my life!_ "

But Vergil stopped him,slapping him.

" _Have you finished?! If you're really my son,I don't stand such an attitude._ "

" _F-Father..._ ",Nero said touching his cheek.

" _I know someone who can help us,but if you try to act up once again,I won't help you neither now or ever. Is that clear, stupid kid?_ "

But somehow Vergil's words made to make Nero calm down.

" _You're right...I'm sorry..._ ",Nero replied serious and looking his father in his eyes.

From Dante's point of view that scene made him smile because,for the first time, he saw his brother acting like a father.

" _By the way, Vergil. Who's the person who can help us?_ "

" _She's a demon I met several years ago. I don't know if she's still alive but her powers,maybe, could help us._ "

" _And where's she?_ ",Nero asked with a bit of joy.

" _I don't know. Last time,I met her because she saved me after a battle._ "

" _But so we are back where we started, Vergil!",Dante replied a little bothered._

" _It's not my fault!_ ", Vergil replied annoyed.

In that moment,Kyrie stepped in the conversation.

" _Vergil,right? What about to think your meeting over. Maybe,you will remeber something. A little memory can help us._ "

The kind manners of Kyrie made Vergil obey to her. And so,he began to concentrate to find a piece of memory which could help them. And after a little while he remebered something of very important.

" _I remeber she gave me a hint. If I had needed her help,I would have to call her name using my inner energy._ "

" _Good,we made it! C'mon, Vergil. Call her._ "

" _It's not that easy,Dante! I need time to make it. Also because it's really hard use the inner energy for call her back. After all, her powers are at the same level of a demon emperor's ones._ "

"Wait _, wait. You are telling me you know a demon with all that power and you didn't kill her?!_ "

"It's a long story, Dante."

" _Okay, but I want to know something more about your meeting._ "

" _Whatever._ "

After that, Vergil started to concentrate his inner energy. As soon as he reached his maximum, he called that demon name.  
All of a sudden in the middle of the office a dimensional gate opened and the demon came out of it.  
That demon was a little different by the others because she had human features. She had got long silver hair, a pair of horns which were curled in a braid on her head back side and she was wearing a long a white sleeveless yukata, along with matching martial arts pants and shoes. Also, she had a long thin reptile tail.  
When Dante and the others saw her, they were astonished. They didn't imagine a so pretty demon.

" _It's been ages since we met, Vergil._ "

Somehow Vergil was a little scared by her. After all, the presents could feel her powerful aura. And that made also Nero and Dante on the alert a little.

" _I'm sorry if I bothered you. But I need your help._ "

" _Don't worry,tell me._ "

" _It's about my son. He returned kid without a reason._ "

The demon looked at Nero who was a little scared because the demon's eyes were so white and cold.

" _Um, I see._ "

" _What?_ ",Nero asked a little scared and a little bothered.

" _You must have lost control of your demonic powers. It isn't that, by chance,you have faced someone who forced you to use all your powers?_ "

" _No._ ",Nero replied rapid.

" _In this case, it's just a overloaded of your demonic powers. Looks like you're not able to use them properly._ "

That words irritated Nero a lot.

" _It's not that easy for me use my demonic powers instead of you!_ "

All the presents were shocked how Nero reacted but the demon smirked at Nero because she liked to face someone who wasn't scared of her.

" _I love your temper. I like you. Anyway,I can bring you back at your age,but for doing so I need you to take your t-shirt off._ "

" _Wait,why?_ "

" _Because I have to see your body more clearly. Don't worry,I won't hurt you._ "

And so,without having choice,Nero obeyed. He showed his chest to her. Once he did,the demon knelt to look at Nero's body. She could see through it and she could see Nero's energy flow.

" _Okay, good to know. Now, don't move._ "

The demon's claws touched gently Nero's body without harming him.  
Once she found the right point, she put her hand on it and,releasing her power, she enveloped Nero's body in an energy cocoon.

All the presents looked amazed at Nero trasformation.   
They saw Nero's body changing enveloped in a bluish energy; until he returned to his actual age.

Obviously, Nero's clothes ripped up when he returned a man, leaving only some rags to cover him.

" _I owe you and sorry for my previous reaction._ ", Nero said to the demon.

" _It doesn't matter. Anyway,I'm glad to know Vergil has got a son._ "

Nero blushed a bit at that words. But the demon didn't have time to stay,she had to return in the Underworld.

" _It's time I come back home. If you need my help,just call me._ "

After that,the demon opened a new dimensional gate using her claws and she returned to her world closing the gate behind her.

" _That demon... there was something different in her..._ ",Nero pointed out.

"Don't worry, Nero. She isn't dangerous."

"Anyway _, me and Kyrie have to come back home and also I wanted to thank you for helping me._ "

" _Ah, don't sweat it. Anyway,take care Nero, alright?_ ",Dante said stepping in their conversation.

" _Sure._ "

After that,Nero and Kyrie head towards their home while Dante and Vergil were talking about how Vergil met that demon.

THE END.


End file.
